1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup device such as a television camera or the like having a charge coupled device and, more particularly, to a method of reducing noises such as a smear and the like contained in an image signal which is outputted from an electron multiplying-charge coupled device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been an image pickup device constructed in such a manner that an optical image is formed/provided by a lens onto a charge coupled device for converting light into an electric signal, wherein an adjusting apparatus for adjusting a transmission light amount is provided on an optical path corresponding to each minimum block of the charge coupled device, and the adjusting apparatus has: a control function for reducing a reception light amount of each photoelectric conversion unit of the charge coupled device into 1/α (α is an integer of 1 or more) so as not to be deviated from a dynamic range that is peculiar to the charge coupled device; and a function for amplifying an output corresponding to each of the minimum blocks by α times at the post stage of the charge coupled device (for example, refer to JP-A-7-023283).